Reencuentros
by Edeiel
Summary: Acaban de encarcelar a Sirius en Azkaban... y Remus se cabrea mucho...


Reencuentros.  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin.  
  
No podía creer lo que oía. Sirius, su Sirius, el mismo Sirius que le había jurado amor eterno… el Sirius que le había prometido que jamás se separarían… ¡¡Había sido apresado por el Ministerio por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y un montón de muggles!! Y lo peor de todo… le iban a encerrar en Azkaban de por vida sin derecho a un juicio… Golpeó fuertemente la pared, dejando su puño marcado en el yeso. Subió a su habitación y se vistió. Tenía que comprobar que Sirius no era el auténtico traidor, necesitaba afirmarse en su duda…  
  
Corrió hasta la chimenea y se marchó al Ministerio. Una vez allí, buscó al ministro, Cornelius Fudge, un trepa de los peores que había conocido. Se plantó en su despacho y se apoyó en el escritorio de un asustado Fudge, con las manos abiertas.   
  
- Lu… Lu… Lupin… - balbució - Qué… qué sorpresa.  
  
- Estoy seguro de ello, Fudge - escupió el nombre con desprecio - ¿Qué significa que no vayan a juzgar a Sirius Black? ¿Por qué no le dan derecho a defenderse? - estaba furioso, nunca había sentido ganas de romprele el cuello a alguien, pero ahora sentía que su instinto asesino de lobo se abría paso desde su subconsciente.  
  
- Es culpable claramente, Lupin… no necesitamos un juicio para declararle culpable.  
  
- ¡¡¿Y si no es culpable?!! - golpeó con el puño el escritorio. Saltaron varias plumas de sus tinteros - ¿¡Es que no ha pensado en esa posibilidad!?  
  
- Por Dios, ese hombre está desquiciado, se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia tras matar a aquellas personas…   
  
- Quiero verle.  
  
- No puede ser…   
  
- Quiero verle - repitió, lentamente, remarcando "quiero" Fudge pareció ponerse nervioso al ver fuego en la mirada habitualmente tranquila de Remus.  
  
- Le he dicho que no puede verle. Las visitas a Azkaban están restringidas a personal del Ministerio, nadie más puede entrar, es peligroso con esos dementores.  
  
- ¡He dicho que quiero verle! ¿¡Es que es usted sordo!? - agarró del cuello de la túnica con ambas manos y siseó entre dientes delante de su cara - No es recomendable cabrearme, así que más le vale que me consiga un permiso para ir allí.  
  
- No puede venir aquí a amenazarme…  
  
- ¿¡No puedo hacer qué!? ¡¡¡Usted tampoco puede encerrar en Azkaban a una persona sin un juicio!!! - Fudge tragó ruidosamente. Los puños de Remus en el cuello le impedían tragar - ¿Qué me dice? ¿Yo me callo su secretito y usted me deja ir a Azkaban? - asintió - Así me gusta - le soltó, dejándole caer bruscamente en la silla. Inmediatamente se puso a buscar entre unos papeles. Sacó un permiso de entrada a Azkaban. Garabateó su firma y se lo entregó - Muchas gracias.  
  
- Yo me encargaré de llevarle hasta allí. Haré que preparen un lugar donde puedan verse.  
  
- Muy bien - se dio la vuelta, pero pronto volvió a mirar a Fudge - Quiero plena intimidad con él, no quiero que haya nadie presente allí, ni humanos ni dementores ni nada que respire ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Eso no puedo hacerlo.  
  
- Black no me hará nada ni permitiré que escape, se lo aseguro.  
  
- Está bien…   
  
Remus salió satisfecho del despacho de Fudge. Sonrió a la asustada secretaria según pasaba por delante de ella y regresó a su casa. Se miró en un espejo y vio su ceño fruncido por el enfado. Ese era el efecto que tenía en él la tristeza… se enfurecía, cuando más triste, más ira sentía y más ganas de cargarse a alguien. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha para relajarse. Se secó y se vistió. Miró el permiso que le había dado Fudge, era para el día siguiente por la mañana temprano. Le recogerían dos miembros del Ministerio. Suspiró y se marchó al dormitorio.  
  
******  
  
Oyó golpes en la puerta, pero los ignoró, total, entrarían aunque no les diera permiso... Se dio la vuelta en el incómodo catre, mirando a la pared y cruzado de brazos. La puerta metálica chirrió al abrirse y oyó pasos que se acercaban a él. Levántese, Black - dijo una voz desagradable a su espalda. Váyase al infierno, Fudge. No soy fudge, soy su secretario. Y usted llegará antes que yo al infierno - golpeó el catre, pero Sirius ni se inmutó - Tiene una visita, así que levante su culo de asesino de esa cama y venga. ¿Quién quiere verme? No lo sé, el caso es que le ha costado mucho conseguir un permiso para venir hasta aquí y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que no quiera bajar - Sirius se sentó en la cama y miró al secretario. Era igual que Fudge, debía de ser su lameculos personal. Sonrió y se levantó. Miró con desprecio al secretario y dejó que le pusieran los grilletes. El guardia le dio un empujón para que saliera y comenzaron a a caminar por el corredor, lleno de puertas de hierro con una ventanita con barrotes en la parte superior. Todo el pasillo tenía un color amarillento entreverado con trazas de moho verdoso. El olor no era mucho mejor. Entre el olor a humanidad que salía de las celdas y la humedad de las paredes producida por tuberías que llevaban siglos sin ser reparadas, uno podía vomitar hasta la primera papilla de su vida anterior. Sirius se había acostumbrado, qué remedio, pensó, tendría que pasar allí el resto de sus días... Bajaron en un montacargas que usaban para bajar camillas con presos muertos o en el límite de sus vidas. El ascensor sólo estaba iluminado por una bombilla moribunda que Sirius supuso que llevaba ahí desde el día de su invención. La verja que cerraba el hueco del ascensor se abrió y salieron a un recibidor un poco más agradable que el resto de la prisión, pues allí tenía que pasar el tiempo el personal humano que trabajaba en la cárcel, y eran bastante más picajosos que los dementores. Se metieron en un pasillo que se podía ver que había sido pintado recientemente... unos treinta o cuarenta años antes... Pasaron por delante de varias puertas. Se pararon ante la quinta a su izquierda. Entraron. Parecía una sala de reuniones de esas que aparecen en las películas muggles, digna de una empresa de las grandes, no de una cárcel. El guardia le quitó los grilletes y le hicieron sentarse en una silla. El secretario se acercó a él.   
  
- Ahora se va a quedar aquí quietecito mientras voy a por la visita ¿está claro?  
  
- Supongo - se encogió de hombros y el secretario le cogió del cuello de su camisa de presidiario para acercárselo a la cara.   
  
- No me rete, Black, puedo hacer que uno de mis dementores le bese "por error" si me toca un poco más las narices ¿lo tiene claro? - Sirius sonrió.   
  
- Sí, por supuesto... - se cruzó de brazos y el secretario le soltó  
  
Se marchó de la habitación y Sirius se quedó solo.   
  
Sentía tanto frío que creía que iba a acabar quedándose helado allí de pie. Dio paseos arriba y abajo, saltitos y frotó las manos para entrar en calor, pero nada... En un instante en que se había asomado al interior, había visto a Sirius flanqueado por el secretario y un guardia corpulento que probablemente de un bofetón se habría cargado a diez personas. Esperó a que llegara el secretario. Cuando por fin apareció, entraron al recibidor y Remus se dio cuenta de que no sabía que iba a decirle a Sirius cuando le viera, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar... ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Sirius fuera inocente... Suspiró cuando llegaron ante la puerta de la sala de reuniones.  
  
- Deme su varita - dijo el secretario.   
  
- ¿Para qué la quiere? No me fio de Black, no creo que sea conveniente que arriesgue su vida tontamente por no querer darme la varita. Black podría rebelarse y quitarle la varita para intentar escapar de aquí - Remus le miró con desconfianza, pero accedió a la petición y le entregó la varita. El hombre la guardó y abrió la puerta para dejarle entrar - Cuando termine, llámenos ¿de acuerdo? - asintió y entró.   
  
Sirius estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no se había movido cuando la puerta se abrió. Remus dudó un instante antes de acercarse a la mesa y sentarse junto a él.   
  
- Sirius... - el nombrado le miró y abrió los ojos, incrédulo. Remus no le miró a él.   
  
- Rem... Remsie... - le abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo la cara entre su bufanda y su abrigo, sollozando de felicidad, clavando los dedos en el abrigo de Remus, que se estaba sorprendiendo de su propia actitud, le estaba respondiendo al abrazo, apretándole contra su pecho fuertemente, como deseando que Sirius se fundiera con él - Remus... - se miraron a los ojos. A pesar de llevar tan sólo unos pocos días en la prisión, Sirius tenía ojeras, más profundas que las de Remus, el largo cabello negro y brillante era ahora una maraña enredada con aspecto quebradizo. Tenía el aspecto de llevar allí años y de no dormir decentemente en ningún momento de su estancia allí. Sirius le acarició el rostro con suavidad, las manos temblando por la emoción, las lágrimas caían por sus rostros, incontroladas.   
  
- Sirius, dime que no fuiste tú... - su voz quebrada por contener el llanto.   
  
- No fui yo, Remsie, créeme... nunca mataría a nadie y menos a Prongs y Lily... no os traicioné, fue Peter, él era el que le pasaba información a Voldemort...tienes que creerme... - Remus le acarició.   
  
- Te creo, Sirius... - volvieron a abrazarse. Sirius comenzó a desabrochar su abrigo y le quitó la bufanda para besar su cuello con suavidad, pero con hambre - Sirius... - gimió suavemente cuando le tendió en la mesa.   
  
- Te amo, Remus... juré que te amaría siempre y siempre lo haré - besó sus labios apasionadamente y recorrió con sus manos los costados de Remus - Estás muy delgado, ¿no comes?   
  
- Apenas puedo, Paddy... vomito todo lo que entra en mi estómago... no soporto la idea de haberte perdido... me duele... - se echó a llorar y Sirius le abrazó.   
  
- No deberías dejar de comer... tus transformaciones te dejan exhausto y tienes que reponer fuerzas... Siempre tengo que estar pendiente de que comas suficiente... - tocó la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice y sonrieron - Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, Remsie...   
  
- ¿El qué?   
  
- Si no hubiera ido tras... Peter... - dijo el nombre con todo el desprecio con que pudo -, no habría pasado esto... quería vengarme... había entregado a Lily y James, tenía que cargármelo... pero algo pasó en ese callejón... yo no llegué a usar mi varita, fue él quien montó todo el espectáculo... - Remus le acarició - no me juzgarán, ¿verdad?   
  
- No... no lo consideran necesario... no tienes testigos a tu favor, todo está en tu contra...   
  
- Pero la varita... se puede demostrar que mi último hechizo no fue el "Avada Kedavra" ni ninguno de ataque, el último que hice fue el "Orientame" cuando iba en la moto para ir a casa de Lily y James cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido...   
  
- No creo que eso pueda demostrar demasiado... - Sirius quedó abatido.   
  
- Estaré aquí el resto de mi vida, Remus, deberías olvidarte de mí y buscarte a otra persona que... - Remus puso dos dedos sobre sus labios para callarle.   
  
- Eres la única persona a la que amaré, Sirius... no habrá nadie más que tú en mi vida... - le besó y dejó que le hiciera el amor en esa habitación.  
  
Terminó de vestirse y miró a Sirius, que estaba sentado en la mesa, sin camisa, mirándole. Suspiró y recogió los guantes de una esquina de la sala. Se acercó a él y se situó entre sus piernas. Acarició su cintura y besó su cuello dulcemente.   
  
- Tengo que marcharme... - susurró. Sirius le rodeaba con sus brazos y mantenía su mentón apoyado en su hombro. Remus le miró y acarició su rostro - Volveré el mes próximo ¿vale? - Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No... no quiero que vuelvas... reconozco que me encantaría, pero no puedo permitirlo...  
  
- Sirius... yo...  
  
- Remus, tus transformaciones te dejan exhausto y los dementores empeorarán tu estado... no quiero que enfermes por mi estupidez... - le besó y se puso la camisa.  
  
- Al menos déjame escribirte… - Sirius sonrió - Conozco un hechizo que puede hacer invisibles a la lechuza y las cartas para todo el mundo excepto para ti…   
  
- Pero no te podré reponder… no me permiten tener plumas ni nada por el estilo…  
  
- Te mandaré una cosa que los muggles llaman bolígrafo, es como una pluma, pero no tienes que utilizar tintero - Sirius alargó su mano hasta la de Remus.  
  
- Piénsate lo de buscarte a otra persona… no quiero que estés solo… - Remus negó efusivamente con la cabeza.  
  
- Estaré bien - le besó y mientras lo hacía, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas - Te amo, Sirius - suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Remsie - también lloraba. Remus llamó a la puerta y la abrieron. Sirius se dio la vuelta para que no le vieran llorando, pero rápidamente se volvió para mirar a Remus, que se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.  
  
- Te escribiré - Sirius asintió y cogió la mano derecha de Remus para tirar de él y atraerle para besarle por última vez - Hasta luego…   
  
Se separaron y salió. El secretario le devolvió la varita y le hizo alguna pregunta indiscreta sobre su relación con Sirius, pero él no respondió, tan sólo pensaba en el futuro que le esperaba…  
  
******  
  
Los años pasaron bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era marzo del doceavo año que Sirius pasaba en la cárcel. Últimamente se había inquietado bastante, en sus cartas le decía continuamente que Peter Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts y él no hacía más que decirle que eso era imposible, pues estaba muerto, pero Sirius insistía cada vez más. Unos días antes había recibido una carta alarmante: Sirius pretendía escapar de Azkaban y le pidió ayuda por saber más de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que él. No sabía qué hacer. La idea de volverle a tener entre sus brazos le tentaba demasiado, pero por otro lado… Sirius sería perseguido por todas partes y no tendía ningúnmodo de ocultarse… o tal vez… Cogió rápidamente uno de sus libro de criaturas oscuras y leyó que los dementores sólo detectan los sentimientos felices de los humanos. Razonó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que los animales son más bien indiferentes a esos estados de ánimo o son bastante menos notables para los dementores. Sirius se convertía en perro y nadie, salvo él, James y Peter conocían esa cualidad de Sirius, pues jamás se registró como animago. También le valdría para ocultarse. ¿Quién podría pensar que Sirius Black era un perrazo negro? Le escribió una carta todo lo rápido que pudo y se la envió. Al final había sucumbido a sus sentimientos…  
  
La carta de Remus le llenó de esperanzas, planeó escaparse para finales de julio, aún tenía que practicar la transformación, pues tantos años sin convertirse en Padfoot podía poner en peligro su plan. Por fin podría vengar a Lily y James… la rata pagaría el daño que había hecho, pagaría haber obligado a Remus a pasar por sus transformaciones solo… por haberle metido en prisión y hacerle perder doce años de su vida perfecta hasta aquella noche.  
  
Los meses siguientes se le hicieron muy largos. Sirius no había informado a Remus de cuándo se escaparía, pero sí le había dicho que lo haría. Tenía miedo, sí, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había decidido y lo iba a hacer costara lo que costase…  
  
Remus tenía miedo por Sirius. Había muchísimo mar entre Azkaban y el siguiente pedazo de tierra… Pensó que había sido una mala idea decirle lo de la transformación, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en todos los periódicos, tanto muggles como del mundo mágico aparecía su foto como un gran cartel de Se Busca…   
  
Dejó de dormir, apenas comía y los nervios le mataban. Además, le quedaban pocos días para la luna llena y a su malestar general se sumaban los efectos pre transformación…   
  
No podía más, se sentía a punto de caer reventado en el suelo. A pesar de poder aparecerse, los últimos kilómetros los tuvo que hacer a pie por carreteras mal asfaltadas por los muggles. Cuando llegó al pueblo todo el mundo le miraba, pero nadie hacía nada por el pobre perro moribundo que para andar se apoyaba en los muros. Cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarse, llegó a la pequeña y modesta casa de Remus Lupin. Pasó la verja y caminó hasta la puerta para arañarla.  
  
Oyó un ruido extraño en la puerta. Arañazos. Bajó corriendo desde su dormitorio y abrió la puerta. Miró al suelo y vio un perro negro, muy delgado y sucio, tendido en el felpudo como muerto. Se arrodilló y lo tocó. El animal levantó una pata para indicarle que aún respiraba. Pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo del animal y lo llevó al dormitorio para dejarlo en la cama y corrió al baño para coger un poco de agua. Cuando regresó, el perro había desaparecido y su lugar lo ocupaba un hombre pálido, de cabello negro enmarañado, muy delgado y con los ojos hundido en sus cuencas. El hombre le sonrió y Remus se arrodilló al lado para ayudarle a beber agua. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y le acarició suavemente.  
  
- Lo conseguí - dijo el hombre, con voz ronca. Remus sonrió y cogió su mano derecha para sostenerla entre las suyas y besarla - Estás muy delgado…  
  
- No te has mirado en un espejo últimamente ¿verdad? - rieron - Me tenías preocupado.  
  
- Sabes que no había razón para hacerlo… - se incorporó, Remus le intentó detener - Estoy bien - le hizo sentarse en la cama, a su lado, y le acarició - Es peligroso que me encubras, Remsie - Remus asintió.  
  
- Lo sé… pero para ti es peligroso no tener donde ocultarte - entrelazaron los dedos - No vuelvas a hacer ninguna locura, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero perderte otra vez…  
  
- No te preocupes… - se besaron - No me perderás, te lo prometo… - se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse.  
  
Fin  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Mafoy y Lupin  
  
12 de julio de 2003  
  
Wenas!! Hale, oootro fic… hay que ver, alguien podría ser amable conmigo y publicarme un libro con todos los fics que llevo :D (qué morro que tengo, por diox) Este fic lo empecé allá por… mmm… esperad que mire la fechade creación del documento de word… ya, el día uno de julio y hasta hoy no lo he terminado (sólo me faltaba el último pedacito de diálogo, pero me había quedado en blanco… luego me vino el quinto libro de Harry y me dije "Jo, pos pa eso no lo escribo" pero hoy me vino la inspiración y lo terminé, después de pasar toda una tarde aquel día escribiendo como loca no iba a dejarlo sin terminar… además, puede tener continuación en el nuevo libro de Harry ¿no? Ayyy… madre mía… que loca que estoy XDD Nada, lo de siempre, gracias a toooodo el mundo, besitos, besitos, besitos, besitos ^^ Hasta el próximo fic (que a este paso puede acabar publicado a la misma vez que este… jejeje) Ciao. 


End file.
